DARKNESS - Der Teufel
“Master, Satan, Lord of Hell Bless me with darkness, I am under your spell Evil, eminent, lord of death Chthonian current, volcanic insane” '' “Meister, Satan, Herr der Hölle, Segne mich mit Finsternis, ich stehe unter deinem Zauber Böse, berüchtigt, Herr des Todes, chtonischer Strom, vulkanisch wahnsinnig.” (Diabolist – Legion of the Damned)'' Ich war ein Gott. Ein Gott… besiegt von einem Wesen. Es war etwas völlig anderes. Weder ein Gott, noch ein Teufel. Es war die Inkarnation des, aus der reiner Angst geborenen, Chaos. Nachdem ich den jämmerlichen Professor Nadezha getötet hatte, bin ich Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Ewigkeiten durch das Universum gereist und habe Kraft gesammelt. Unzählige Seelen habe ich mir einverleibt und meine Macht ist gewachsen. Doch noch immer hatte ich nicht genug meiner überirdischen Kraft zurückerhalten. Noch immer nagte die vernichtende Niederlage gegen diese mickrigen, schwächlichen Menschen an mir. Wut…Wut ist kein Ausdruck, für das was ich empfand. Das Volk hat den König gestürzt. Aber das würden sie mir bereuen. Ich schwor unbeschreiblich grausame Rache, als Zeichen hinterließ ich den toten Professor. Ich wollte zurückkehren, mit der Übermacht eines Königs! Nein! Mit der kolossalen exorbitanten Macht eines Gottes, eines Weltenzerstörers. Jahrelang habe ich Zivilisationen ausgerottet und mir ihre Seelen und Kräfte angeeignet, doch selbst dies würde nicht reichen. Diese Ameisen haben es schon einmal geschafft mich, trotz meiner befreiten Seele, zu vernichten. In meiner Raserei habe ich Planeten vernichtet und wie ein wild gewordener Stier alles um mich herum angegriffen. Doch dann fand ich die Lösung. Sie war so einfach und dennoch brillant. Der Halter der Weisheit hatte es erwähnt: „Ein Halter, der nicht zerstört werden kann. Ein Halter, der immer existieren wird. Ein Halter, der außerhalb unserer Raum-Zeit lebt.“ Es gibt nur zwei Halter, die genau dies können. Den Halter des Raumes hatten Alex Nadezha und seine kleinen Freunde erlangt und dem General überlassen. Doch… der Halter der Zeit hätte noch irgendwo existieren können. Und so entschied ich mich, meinen genialen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und zurück zu kehren. Zurück zur Erde. Dort würde meine Apokalypse beginnen. Dort sollte alles enden. Und zuerst wollte ich mich an diesen widerlich schwachen Kreaturen rächen. Ich begab mich zur Erde, durchreiste das Universum. Lichtjahre legte ich in Sekunden zurück, Galaxien, die ich bereits ausgelöscht hatte, zogen an mir vorbei und mit jeder Sekunde wurde meine Ekstase über die bevorstehende Vergeltung an den Menschen größer. Ein megalomanisches Lachen platze aus mir heraus, wie eine angestaute starke Emotion, die sich in der Brust sammelt und dann hinaus gestoßen werden muss. Die Erde war nun nicht mehr weit. Pluto, Neptun, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Mars… der Mond und schließlich: Die Erde. „Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichtes steht bevor, doch keine Reiter werden euch vorwarnen: Der Gott wird Tod aus dem Himmel über euch bringen, ohne jede Vorwarnung! Dheunos apo Kémelom ist zurück!“, lachte ich vor mich hin. Für einen Augenblick durchzuckte mich irgendetwas. Es war, als würde ein Gedanke, den ich zwar nicht gedacht hatte, der aber dennoch in mir war und selbstständig lebte, meinen Kopf durchstreifen. Ein unheilvoller Gedanke. Doch weder konnte ich sagen, ob ich ihn wirklich gedachte hatte, noch was er beinhaltete. Ich schenkte dem keine Beachtung. In wenigen Stunden würde ich schon das mächtigste Wesen sein, das je gelebt hatte. Und dann landete ich auf der Erde. Unbemerkt sank ich in einem großen Getreidefeld nieder. Hier würde ich das Ritual vollziehen. Mit meinen Kräften brannte ich eine Schneise in jede Himmelsrichtung. An deren Ende brannte ich jeweils noch einen Kreis in das Getreide. Und zum Schluss noch Runenringe, die sich bis zu den vier Zirkeln ausdehnten. Der Platz war bereit. Bald würde mein Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Bald würde vom Universum nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig bleiben. Und ich, der große Dhenuos apo Kémelom, würde der einzige sein, der Gott, der über das Chaos regiert. Mich packte die Gier nach dieser Fantasie. Keine Sekunde länger wollte ich so schwächlich bleiben. Keine Sekunde länger wollte ich auf diese irrsinnige Macht warten. Die nächste Stadt war nicht weit. Und die städtische Psychiatrie ausfindig zu machen war nicht schwer. Mit dem Körper des Jungen mit den finsteren Augenringen machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich erinnerte mich an ihn… und an das, was passiert war. Alex Nadezha. Damals nannten sie mich Something Worse. Der Junge, in dem ich wiedergeboren wurde, hatte schwarze Haare und war mittelgroß. Er überließ mir diesen Zellhaufen, verführt von meiner Macht. Meine menschliche Hülle war für das Bevorstehende tatsächlich ein Vorteil. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Menschen zu etwas nütze seien? Ich betrat die Klinik für psychische Krankheiten und begab mich zum Tresen. Eine Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand tickte und zeigte halb zehn an. „Wie passend.“, murmelte ich spöttisch. Was nun folgen würde, war, so dachte ich, das Gefährlichste an meinem Plan. Ich unterdrückte jeglichen Wahnsinn, der seit Ewigkeiten in mir wuchs und fragte den Mann, der an der Rezeption saß: „Kann ich zum Halter der Zeit?“ In einem Sekundenbruchteil veränderte sich alles um mich herum. Es war derselbe Raum und doch wieder nicht. Es schien, als sei das Krankenhaus aus seinem irdischen oder kosmischen Kontext gerissen worden sein und nun in einer Art eigener Welt. Der Mann antwortete: „Wen? Was für einen ‚Halter‘? Wovon sprechen sie?“ Er klang gleichzeitig unwissend und so, als ob ich eine geheime Erkennungsphrase ausgesprochen hätte. Es war wie eine Art Mechanismus, der in Gang gesetzt wurde. Ich konnte es fühlen. Ich beharrte weiter darauf: „Ich will zum Halter der Zeit!“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mitarbeiters veränderte sich von verständnislos zu wissend. Dennoch sagte er böse: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon sie da reden. Verlassen sie diese Klinik, andernfalls sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen den Sicherheitsdienst zu alarmieren.“ Dieser niedere Mensch hatte mir, MIR, einem Gott, gedroht! Wut kochte in mir hoch. Ich fühlte, wie meine Wunden leicht aufrissen. Der Zorn des Überirdischen strahlte in Form violetten Lichtes aus ihnen heraus. Ich musste diese gebündelten Emotionen unterdrücken. Dennoch donnerte die Wut in meiner Stimme aus mir heraus. Meine gewaltige Stimme hallte durch das ganze Gebäude, als ich den Mann an der Rezeption anschrie, er solle mich sofort zum Halter der Zeit bringen. Als der Kanonenschlag aus meiner Kehle verhallt war, herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Die Menschen um mich herum schienen im Moment eingefroren zu sein. Zeitlos standen sie da und bewegten sich nicht oder nur sehr langsam. Bereits hier verspürte ich die unglaubliche Macht, die in diesem Halter saß. Ich sah auf die Uhr über dem Schalter und bemerkte, dass sie rückwärts lief. Soweit schien ich alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Der Mann sah mich nun völlig ruhig und gelassen an. Seine folgende Frage war jedoch merkwürdig. Anstatt besorgt zu klingen, fragte er mich in freundlichem Ton: „Möchten Sie einen Arzt aufsuchen?“ Die fehlende Übereinstimmung zwischen den Worten und den Emotionen und die seltsame Atmosphäre, die mich umgab, irritierten selbst mich. Perplex und wütend wollte ich „Nein!“ entgegnen, doch als meine Lippen schon anfingen das Wort zu formen, erinnerte ich mich an die Falle, die hinter dieser Frage steckte. Würde ich verneinen, wäre mein Leben augenblicklich beendet oder mir würde zumindest ein harter Kampf bevor stehen. Abrupt unterbrach ich mich, nahm mich zusammen und antwortete kalt: „Ja.“ Es wäre so viel einfacher, alles mit Druckwellen zu bombardieren und hier ein Massaker zu veranstalten. Aber so kommt man leider nicht an diese gottverdammten Halter dran. Ich atmete tief durch und schloss meine Augen. Konzentration. Ich brauchte mehr Konzentration. Je weiter ich kommen würde, desto gefährlicher würde es werden. Ich spürte, wie mich etwas durchdrang. Eine Energie. Die Wärme die plötzlich um mich herum war, hüllte mich ein, kroch in jede Pore und bildete eine Art unsichtbaren Kokon. Ich öffnete die Augen. Jetzt würde der nächste Teil des Weges zum Halter der Zeit folgen. Ich musste vollkommen ruhig bleiben. Nicht ein Geräusch durfte ich machen. Eine Melodie erklang aus dem Nichts. Metallische Schwingungen drangen an mein Trommelfell. Ich konnte sie klar und deutlich hören, jeden einzelnen Ton. Sie klangen vertraut, als hätte ich sie schon einmal auf einem anderen Instrument gehört, gleichzeitig jedoch klangen die Instrumente, die diese Frequenzen zu erzeugen schienen derart fremd, dass man meinen könnte, sie stammten aus einer anderen Zeit, von einem anderen Ort, aus einer anderen Welt. Einer fremde Welt die so vollkommen anders klang als diese hier. Ich lauschte den Klängen. Diese außerirdische Melodie drang in meinen Kopf ein, rauschte durch mein Blut, hallte in meinen Ohren wie ein schaurig schönes Echo, durchflutete jede Zelle meines Körpers, löste mich aus dieser Welt und schien mich zu tragen. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich schwerelos durch die Zeit fliegen. Die Melodie aus dem blauen Licht schien selbst mich, den Gott des Todes aus dem Himmel, zu besänftigen. Ich merkte wie ich langsam aus der Zeit glitt. Nein! Das durfte nicht passieren. Ich riss mich zusammen. Ich hatte ein Ziel, das ich auf keinen Fall aus den Augen verlieren durfte. Und genau in diesem Moment fing die Musik an zu verschwinden. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, wie das blaue Licht langsam verblasste. Auch mein eigenes Licht wurde wieder schwächer. Ich sah mich um. Der Raum, in dem ich stand, war nicht mehr die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses, sondern ein Block aus Stahl. Die Wände bestanden aus Metallplatten, die durch große Stahlschrauben fixiert waren. Alles hier bestand aus kaltem, silbernen Metall. Der Boden, die Wände, die Decke und das Podest, auf dem er stand. „Der Halter der Zeit.“, entfuhr es mir. Ein kontinuierliches Murmeln ging von der Gestalt aus. Als ich einen Schritt auf den Halter zu machte, geschah etwas. Der alte Mann, der erst in der exakten Mitte des Raumes gestanden hatte, verwandelte sich. Vor mir stand nun eine junge Frau. Sie redete mit derselben monotonen und geschlechtslosen Stimme, wie die vorherige Inkarnation. Ein weiterer Schritt auf sie zu ergab eine neue Erscheinung: Ein kleiner Junge. Und keiner unterbrach das tranceartige Murmeln. Die Formen, die das Wesen annahm, änderten sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde und schienen keinem Muster zu folgen. Ein Junge, eine alte Frau, ein Baby, ein junges Mädchen, ein Mann, ein Jugendlicher, eine Frau, ein alter Mann. Ihr Aussehen, ihre Kleidung, ihre Mimik veränderten sich, doch sie sprachen alle mit derselben Stimme über dieselben Dinge. Das Ende war fast erreicht. Die Gier nach Macht trieb mich voran. Und so unterbrach ich den Halter, um endlich meine Macht wiederzuerlangen. „Wann werden Sie zusammen kommen?!“, schrie ich dem kleinen Kind entgegen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, jedoch verstummte es kurz. Für einen kurzen Moment kroch so etwas wie Angst oder Unbehagen in mir hoch. Jeder Mensch hatte Angst vor mir gehabt und hier stand einer, noch dazu ein junger, der keine Gefühlsregung zeigte. Meine Stimme donnerte in dem metallenen Kubus umher und brachte das Metall zum Vibrieren. Der Halter, nun eine Frau um die vierzig Jahre alt, streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Angst und Verlangen stiegen in mir hoch. Wie ein suizidaler Wunsch, angezogen von Furcht. Ich griff zu und im selben Moment geschah etwas es. Eine unglaubliche Anzahl an Geschichten brach aus ihm heraus. Und ich erlebte sie alle mit. Es schien als würde die Zeit vorgespult zu werden. Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahre vergingen innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Und dieses rapide Vergehen der Zeit schien für Millennien anzuhalten. Geschichte um Geschichte erlebte ich mit, heraus aus der Erzählung des Wesens. Irgendwann fühlte es sich so an, als würde mein Kopf vor so vielen Informationen und Sinneseindrücken zersprengen. Und in dem Chaos vernahm ich eine zweite Stimme. Leise kicherte sie im Hintergrund. Es war, als verstecke sich die Quelle des Lachens hinten in meinem Kopf, wie ein Gedanke, den man vergessen hat und den man krampfhaft versucht wiederzufinden. Diese gleichzeitig brummende und kreischende Stimme, die einfach nur lachte, da war und doch nicht auffindbar war. Man hatte mich gewarnt, dass ich verrückt werden würde, doch ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein Gott an so einer Prüfung zerbrechen könnte. Aber genau in diesem Moment war alles vorbei. Der Halter sah jetzt aus wie ein alter Mann. Ich spürte, wie sich etwas in meiner Hand formte. Gleichzeitig sprach der Mann: „Sie werden schon bald alle zusammenkommen, du weißt wann.“ Jetzt hatte ich, was ich wollte: Den Schlüssel, das Objekt des Halters der Zeit. Das Metall an den Wänden fing an sich aufzulösen und… nach oben zu fallen. Licht drang durch die Löcher herein. Auch der Halter fing an zu verblassen, immer noch seine Gestalten wechselnd. Im letzten Augenblick, in dem ich das Wesen sah, schien es, als würde es eine dunkle Robe trage, die sein Gesicht komplett verhüllte. Nur zwei rote Augen blitzen mich aus der Schwärze unter der Kapuze an. Der Halter sprach, jedoch dieses Mal mit mehr verheißungsvoller Furcht in seiner Stimme: „Wenn sie zusammenkommen, wird auch „Er“ wiederkommen.“ Dann stand ich wieder in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Die Uhr tickte immer noch. „10:31 Uhr“ sagte ich verblüfft. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, ob ich mir das, was gerade passiert war, nur eingebildet hatte. Dann fühlte ich den Schlüssel in meiner Hand. Ich war etwas verwirrt. Aber endlich war es so weit. Jedoch beunruhigte mich der letzte Satz des Halters nun etwas. Wer sollte „Er“ sein? Ich verwischte diesen Gedanken. Zeit, um etwas Spaß zu haben. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Aura aus dem lilafarbenen Licht und Bosheit aufbaute. Immer stärker fühlte ich das Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit in meiner Brust. Dann fing ich an, das Gebäude mit Druckimpulsen zu zupflastern. In wenigen Sekunden war es nicht mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen. Ich sah mich um. Keine Überlebenden. Selbst der Halter musste gestorben sein. Doch gerade als ich diesen Gedanken vollendet hatte, hörte ich das Lachen. Ich fuhr herum und sah ihn. Der Halter der Zeit. In seiner letzten Gestalt. Perplex stand ich einige Minuten regungslos da. Mein Hirn arbeitete. Nein. Das war nicht der Halter. Wenn er es wäre, würde sich sein Erscheinungsbild ändern. „Du…“, begann ich wütend und gleichzeitig zögernd, „Du bist nicht der Halter der Zeit.“ Wieder lachte es. „Ja…und nein…“ „Es interessiert mich auch nicht wer oder was du bist,“ entgegnete ich, „du bist ebenso ein Nichts, wie alle anderen Menschen oder Wesen. In wenigen Sekunden bin ich der mächtigste Gott, den es je gegeben hat. Also werde ich dich, in einem kleinen Anflug von Güte, verschonen… Früher oder später werde ich dich schon noch ausradieren, keine Sorge!“ Mit einem arroganten Lachen leitete ich meine Energie in das Objekt, bis es leuchtete und drehte dann den Schlüssel in der Luft. Wieder umgab mich diese Wärme, die mich aus der Zeit herauszutrennen schien und ich stand plötzlich wieder auf dem Feld, wo ich angekommen war. „Es hat geklappt!“, lachte ich, „Mein Plan hat funktioniert!“ Doch schnell verflog die Euphorie über diese kleine Errungenschaft, denn im nächsten Moment hörte ich wieder die Stimme hinter mir: „Du willst mich also verschonen? Sehr großzügig vom allmächtigen Dheunos apo Kémelom.“ Diese Stimme durchbohrte mich wie ein Schwert. Wie zur Hölle war das möglich? Die Wut in mir wuchs auf ihr Maximum an. „Gut“, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. Schnell drehte ich mich um und schrie: „Dann werde ich dich sofort auslöschen, du niedere Existenz!“ Augenblicklich flogen dutzende Druckwellen auf meinen Gegner. Doch das Ding vor mir wich mit Leichtigkeit jeder einzelnen aus. Als ich kurz anhielt, um meine nächsten Angriffe zu planen, fiel mir der dunkle Rauch auf, der aus allen Öffnungen der Robe austrat. „Du bist also so etwas wie ein Geist. Das hättest du mir gleich sagen können, das hätte es mir viel einfacher gemacht.“ Ich richtete meine Handflächen auf das Ding. Ein violetter Lichtimpuls verwandelte diesen beseelten Stofffetzen in Glas. Jedoch zersprang es nicht wie sonst. Nein. Es explodierte. Ein unglaublicher Impuls zersprengte das Glas und flog auf mich zu. Im letzten Moment konnte ich noch ausweichen und sah, wie der Impuls aus Schatten oder Finsternis gegen einen Baum traf. Die Pflanze verschwand augenblicklich und hinterließ gähnende, schwarze Leere. Zu meiner Wut kam jetzt auch noch das Gefühl von Angst. Angst vor einem ebenbürtigen Gegner. „Deine kleinen Tricks sind lächerlich.“, kicherte das Wesen böse. Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft zusammen und fing an zu feuern. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Energie verwendet. Meine Druckimpulse sprengten ganze Teile aus aus der Erde. Feuerbälle erhellten den nächtlichen Himmel, in dem in dieser Nacht keine Sterne zu glühen schienen. Immer wieder trafen meine Impulse das Wesen und schleuderten es weiter nach hinten. In einem günstigen Moment sprang ich direkt vor es und schlug ihm genau in den Brustkorb. Meine Faust drang durch es hindurch. Fälschlicher Weise dachte ich, dass ich dem Wesen einen tödlichen Treffer verpasst hatte. Doch als ich aufsah, blickte das Wesen herab und ich in diese grausamen roten, von Kreisen durchzogenen Augen. Es grinste mit seinen schrecklich spitzen Zähnen. Dann fühlte ich, wie sich ein Impuls auf meinem Torso ausbreitete und in der nächsten Sekunde wurde ich mehrere Meter durch die Luft katapultiert. Ich rappelte mich auf. Keuchend schrie ich das Wesen an: „Na gut, du bist ein würdiger Gegner, du wirst der erste sein, der meine volle Macht zu spüren bekommt.“ Ich holte den Schlüssel heraus, drehte ihn und verschwand. Für Äonen reiste ich durch die Zeit, zurück an den Zeitpunkt, als noch alle Halter existierten. Einen nach dem Anderen suchte ich sie auf. Holte mir die Objekte, meine Objekte und sammelte dazu noch ihre Seelen. Und nun. Nun war ich das mächtigste Wesen. Außerhalb aller vorstellbaren Grenzen lag meine Kraft. Ich drehte den Schlüssel wieder und schon stand ich mitten in dem Zeichen, das ich in das Feld gebrannt hatte. Dann vollzog ich das Ritual. 2538 Objekte lagen um mich herum. Die Energie, die von ihnen ausging war ungeheuerlich und hätte wohl jeden wahnsinnig gemacht, der sich auch nur dem Feld genähert hätte. Die Objekte fingen an lilafarben zu leuchten, genau wie meine Wunden. Sie rissen auf und aus ihnen traten Tentakel hervor, die nach den Objekten griffen und sie in meinen Körper herein zogen. 2538 Objekte, Stück für Stück. Mit jedem Objekt glühte ich mehr in violettem Licht. Dann war es vorbei. Ich spürte, dass das Wesen immer noch hier war. „Komm raus“, lachte ich, „Komm raus, du Made!“ Aus dem Schatten der Bäume löste sich eine Silhouette. Jedoch schien die Dunkelheit sich mit dem Wesen zu bewegen und in Fasern hinter ihm herzuziehen. „Dheunos apo Kémelom, so wie ich ihn geschaffen habe…“ „Geschaffen? Das ist lächerlich, pathetisch, absurd! Ich bin ein Gott. Ich habe schon immer existiert!“, donnerte ich dem Wesen entgegen und feuerte einen Impuls in seine Richtung. Doch dieses Mal machte es nicht mal Anstalten auszuweichen. Der Stoß ging einfach durch dieses Ding hindurch und ließ einen großen Teil des Waldes neben dem Feld explodieren. „Glaubst du mir nicht?“, fragte es spöttisch, während es immer weiter auf mich zukam, „Geboren aus der Finsternis, zehrt er von negativen Emotionen, vernichtet von einem Menschen. Du warst eine meiner stärksten Schöpfungen und dennoch…“ Das finstere Wesen schien nun sehr wütend und abfällig, „Dennoch wurdest du besiegt. Zwei mal. Von Menschen.“ „Das kann nicht sein! Woher weißt du das?“ Amüsiert über meine Unwissenheit entgegnete es: „Du bist ein Teil von mir! Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum du nicht von meinem Hass zehren kannst? Warum du mir unterlegen bist?“ „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Unterlegen!“, brüllte ich und schleuderte eine weitere Salve Impulse auf meinen Gegner. Nichts. Es war nun fast bei mir. Ein letzter Angriff. Ich sammelte meine ganze Energie in meinem Arm. Er wuchs an, mutierte, Adern traten hervor. Als es vor mir stand, drückte ich blitzschnell meinen Arm auf seinen Körper und feuerte. Gleichzeitig grinste das Ding und fragte: „Kennst du nicht mehr deinen Schöpfer, DARKNESS?“ Im selben Moment explodierte das Ding in eine Wolke aus Schatten. Doch etwa einen Meter über meinem Kopf war immer noch das Gesicht zu erkennen. „Du Schwächling, auch du wirst den anderen Folgen.“ Aus der Wolke schlangen sich Schatten um meine Gliedmaßen und meinen Körper. Tentakeln aus Finsternis. Ihre bloße Berührung entzog mir meine Kraft und lähmte mich. Dann griff eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit und… fuhr einfach in meinen Körper hinein. Sie packte irgendetwas in mir und ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz, als würde etwas ein Organ aus mir heraus reißen. Ein Teil von mir zerbrach, wurde herausgezerrt und meine Macht, mein Verstand, mein Wesen zersplitterte. Als die Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam hielt sie einen Schlüssel. „Diesen nehme ich dir zuerst, bevor du alles noch unnötig kompliziert machst.“, lachte es. Dann schossen tausende Hände und diese dunklen Fangarme gleichzeitig in meinen Körper und zogen ein Objekt nach dem anderen heraus. Über mir hielt dieses Wesen die Hände auf, über denen zwei lilafarbene Kugeln schwebten. Mit jedem Objekt wuchsen die leuchtenden Kugeln. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. thumb|left|300px|gemalt von Voice Als das letzte Stück aus mir herausgerissen und in der dunklen Wolke verschwunden war, hielt mir das Ding eine Karte vor die Augen. „Du kennst ihn, stimmts? Er ist der nächste!“ Dann wurde alles finster. thumb|left|270px|von 13NeKo13 <<DARKNESS - Der Eremit Übersicht DARKNESS - Der Turm>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 15:18, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit